Always a Woman to Me
by maraudersbanana
Summary: Bellatrix is on trial, but then something unexpected happens when an unforseen guest arrives at the trial.


**Always a Woman to Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the songs so there! You can't sue me. Haha.

"The trial of Bellatrix Lestrange will commence in one minute," said Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger (otherwise known as the golden trio) sat in the Front row seat next to Fudge.

When Bellatrix was brought in with two dementors, she was placed in the same type of trial chair as Harry had three years prior. It had taken five aurors to catch her and two had been killed.

The trial started with Bellatrix admitting to being guilty for crucioing hundreds of people into insanity, including Frank and Alice Longbottom; murdering Sirius Black and countless other; and for being a death eater, a servant of Lord Voldemort. She was issued the Dementor's kiss.

"If anyone has a problem with this, speak now or forever hold your peace,' said Fudge, mainly to see if anyone would stand up for the most hated woman in wizarding Britain.

At that moment, Rodulphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband, ran in and exclaimed, "Noooo. You can't do that"

"And why not?" asked Harry with more venom in his voice than when he spoke of Voldemort.

Rodulphus flinched at the glare his master's number **ONE** enemy sent his way, but easily composed himself and got ready to defend his crazy wife.

"Because

She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child  
But she's always a woman to me

She can lead you to live  
She can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe you  
And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free  
She steals like a thief  
But she's always a woman to me

Oh, she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind

She will promise you more  
Than the Garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin'  
But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me

She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases  
She's nobody's fool  
But she can't be convicted  
She's earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me

"That's why you can't do this to her," finished Rodulphus.

"That's good for you, but what about all those people who lost family due to her killings and torturing?" asked Harry.

"Isn't that what you're doing to me though? Taking the only person I ever truly loved away from me, and the only person who loves me back, besides my brother," said LeStrange.

"Well, that's what she took from me. The only adult who liked me for me and not because I was the stupid-boy-who-lived," shouted Harry. Rodulphus was shocked hat he could see tears starting to form in the boy's eyes.

"But, Bella didn't mean to kill your godfather, the second spell was an overcharged disarming spell that accidentally sent Black into the veil. She also just got carried away with the Longbottoms, we were only trying to find a good friend. The inner circle aren't _servants_," he sneered as if anyone dared to call him a servant to anyone but his wife. "We are friends who stick by eachother through thick and thin, except for the one time that Voldemort was defeated by Mr. Potter here. Anyway, wouldn't you do almost anything to find one of your friends?"

The whole time that Rodulphus had been speaking, Harry was sitting shock-still in his chair. Bellatrix hadn't meant to kill Sirius!

Fudge started, "Be that as it may, she still killed and tortured many others, ut we will only sentence her to twenty years of Azkaban, and three hundred hours of community service, doing it the muggle way mind you."

"Thank you so much minister. Bella, come here dear." Her restraints were dropped, and she got up and hugged her husband. Hermione held up a sign that she had conjured and had written 'say Awwww' on it, and that's exactly what the crowd did.

After Bellatrix was released from Azkaban, he did her community service and was always a woman to everyone from then on.


End file.
